Happiness & Fearless (Chanbaek - Mpreg)
by bapakpisiway
Summary: Byun Baekhyun akan menikah, tapi riwayat Bipolar Disorder yang dideritanya menghambat rencana indah tersebut. Sang ibu dan tunangannya sudah mengupayakan berbagai cara agar Baekhyun bisa sembuh, termasuk dengan mengenalkan sosok Chanyeol padanya sebagai 'penolong' dan jembatan untuk terapi. Park Chanyeol, dialah laki-laki penderita Autisme yang tak sengaja mencintai Baekhyun.
1. Episode 1

**HAPPINESS AND FEARLESS**

**Chanbaek (Mpreg, Autism, Mental Retardation, Bipolar Disorder, etc)**

_**Summary**_:

_Tinggal hitungan bulan menuju November 2019, yang artinya tanggal pemberkatan suci antara Baekhyun dan Jaehyun sudah didepan pelupuk mata. Hubungan 2 tahun yang mereka jalani tak menjamin Jaehyun dengan lapang dada menerima gangguan Bipolar yang Baekhyun derita selama hampir tiga perempat umurnya._

_Baekhyun bukan termasuk orang yang pendiam, namun ia membatasi dirinya sendiri untuk berhubungan dengan orang lain karena Bipolar yang pandai memanipulasi diri dibalik senyuman ramah dibibirnya bisa saja menyakati orang tanpa diduga-duga. Baekhyun memiliki perubahan mood yang sangat ekstrem. Suatu waktu ia bisa merasa sangat bahagia, seakan suara tawanya pun bisa terdengar oleh seluruh umat di penjuru bumi. Namun diwaktu berbeda, Baekhyun tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi didalam hidupnya selain kemarahan dan kesedihan._

_Dan Jaehyun, pria tempramental itu mengajukan sebuah permintaan, atau lebih terdengar seperti syarat bagi Baekhyun sebelum hari pernikahan mereka; Baekhyun harus sembuh, atau setidaknya menekan fase 'kambuh' dari Bipolar yang ia miliki._

_Ibu Baekhyun yang benar-benar menginginkan Anaknya dipersunting oleh Jung Jaehyun, mencari berbagai macam cara untuk menyembuhkan penyakit mental Baekhyun. Ia menemukan metode terapi dari seorang Dokter di Inggris yang menganjurkan anaknya untuk mencari seorang bocah gangguan mental sebagai media terapi._

_Dan ketika ibunya berhasil menemukan anak dengan gangguan mental yang ia cari, mereka tak pernah tahu bahwa musim gugur tahun itu akan menjadi titik awal yang mengubah semua rencana-rencana indah tentang pernikahan Baekhyun-Jaehyun yang telah mereka tata._

_Park Chanyeol, pemuda cacat mental yang akan membantu Baekhyun sembuh dari Bipolarnya itu ternyata menemukan cintanya didalam sosok Byun Baekhyun._

**e****)(o**

30 derajat lagi, matahari hampir meninggi selurus diatas kepala para pejalan kaki diluar. Namun diruangan 6x8 meter ini, tak ada sedikitpun celah bagi surya untuk masuk menerangi sudut-sudut pengap yang ada didalamnya. Jendela besar dengan gorden yang menjuntai enggan untuk membiarkan kaca membiaskan cahaya dari luar. Beberapa tumpukkan buku yang seharusnya tertata di rak kini berjatuhan, dengan halaman yang membuka bahkan tak sedikit yang terkoyak. Sebuah meja dengan cermin yang berada disisi bed side table terlihat berantakan oleh botol-botol parfum dan lotion yang jatuh tergeletak.

Queen size bed tempat sosok itu menyelimuti diri dibalik bed cover kusut itu pun tak luput dari kekacauan. Beberapa potong baju berserakan disisi ranjang, sprei juga sudah mengerut disemua permukaan. Tak ada lampu yang menyala, dan kesenyapan adalah kata terakhir yang menutup penggambaran kamar Byun Baekhyun saat ini.

Sesekali sunyi terpecah oleh suara isakkan yang memilukan. Baekhyun meringkuk dalam baringannya, dengan lutut tertekuk hingga menyentuh perut dan kedua tangannya mencengkram surai brunetenya yang halus. Ia menangis untuk keruntuhan dunia yang ia rasakan. Baginya, hidupnya sudah berakhir. Dunia tidak membutuhkan sosok tidak berguna seperti dirinya lagi. Baekhyun merasa terasingkan, ia tak seharusnya masih membuka mata seperti ini. Pikirnya, mati mungkin jadi jalan terbaik untuk menghindar dari semua kekacauan ini.

"Dia... membenciku..."

Baekhyun terus mengulang kalimat-kalimat yang sama sejak semalam, yang membuatnya meringis dalam tangis dan pilu. Depresi yang menderanya membuat bercak-bercak darah mengering disetiap sudut bibirnya yang terluka akibat gigitan-gigitan yang ia sematkan tiap kali merasa tak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang berkecamuk didadanya.

Mungkin untuk kali keseribu, ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar. Handle yang terkunci dan nihilnya jawaban dari dalam membuat si pengetuk sempat menyerah beberapa kali.

Baekhyun tak ingin bertemu siapapun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Yang dipikirkannya hanyalah bagaimana cara ia bisa menghilang dari dunia tanpa jejak, tanpa perlu seorangpun untuk mengingat keberadaannya selama ini.

"Baekhyun... Buka pintunya sayang... Ibu mohon..."

Suara lemah ibunya terdengar lebih dari sekedar kata lelah. Nadanya benar-benar lemah, hampir putus asa.

Namun bagi Baekhyun, ibu pun sudah tak punya daya untuk menyelamatkannya. Ia terpuruk, hancur. Lebih baik ia tak usah menyusahkan ibunya lagi.

Diluar ruangan, ibu kembali meninggalkan pintu dan menggenggam erat handphonenya penuh harap. Ia menunggu seseorang untuk menghubunginya kembali, seseorang yang bisa membantunya untuk membawa Baekhyun keluar dari rasa depresinya.

Jung Jaehyun.

_"Ibu?"_

"Jaehyun... tolong ibu, nak..."

Ibu dengan sigap mengangkat telfonnya sejak dering pertama ketika melihat nama Jaehyun terpampang di layar.

_"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun sekarang?"_

"Tidak berubah... Ibu sudah mendengar ia berteriak sejak semalam, dan ia belum mau keluar dari sana hingga matahari sudah tinggi seperti ini."

_"Tenanglah__, Bu. Aku akan segera kesana. Mobilku sudah memutar menuju Wangju." _

Dari line telfon seberang sudah terdengar jelas suara gas yang ditekan tidak sabaran dan decit rem mendadak beberapa kali.

Setelah membalas dengan nada lemah, Ibu Baekhyun menutup telfon antara dirinya dan calon menantunya, sebelum kembali berjalan mendekati pintu.

Jaehyun tiba dalam hitungan menit. Suara pantofel yang ia kenakan terdengar menghentak cepat diatas lantai. Setelan jas masih melekat ditubuh tinggi tegapnya. Ia buru-buru datang kesini dan meninggalkan rapat yang baru berjalan setengah tepat setelah menerima telfon panik dari Ibu Baekhyun; tunangannya.

"Jaehyun..."

"Aku akan masuk kedalam, bu."

"Tapi pintunya--..."

Belum selesai ibu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara hentakan antara tubuh Jaehyun dan daun pintu menggaung keras. Pria aristokrat itu berusaha mendobrak dan benar, dalam 2 kali hentakkan pintu berhasil terbuka.

Jaehyun mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, berdiri diambang pintu menyaksikan keadaan kamar kekasihnya yang jauh dari kata wajar. Setelah menarik nafas panjang--cara terbaik untuk meredam emosi dan tempramennya--Jaehyun melangkah masuk mendekati ranjang.

Ia memandang gundukkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun. Kepalanya sempat mendongak keatas dan membuang nafas cepat, ia harus benar-benar 'kerja keras' kali ini.

Tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang ia yakini adalah bahu Baekhyun, mengguncangnya pelan sambil berkata

"Sayang..."

Nadanya benar-benar lembut.

Namun yang dapat Jaehyun dengar hanya suara isakkan Baekhyun yang mengencang. Jaehyun mengusap wajahnya frustasi sebelum duduk ditepian ranjang kekasihnya.

"Sayang... Ayo, bangun. Aku datang untuk menemuimu. Kita sarapan bersama, ya?"

Jaehyun mengulurkan tangan untuk membalut tubuh meringkuk Baekhyun dalam pelukkannya.

"Ayo, sayangku. Bangun..."

Setelah perlahan-lahan menyingkap selimut yang membalut tubuh kekasihnya, Jaehyun menggenggam bahu Baekhyun untuk membantu kekasihnya berdiri.

Surai brunette Baekhyun kini benar-benar kusut dan tak tertata. Matanya sembab, dengan isakkan-isakkan kecil yang masih tak lengang dari bibir merah mudanya.

"Sayangku... Kenapa menangis, hm?"

"Maafkan aku..."

Dan Jaehyun seperti sudah tahu apa masalahnya kali ini. Ia membuang wajah kearah lain, mendesahkan nafas berat karena kemarahannya hampir menguasai. Namun ia harus tetap menjaga semuanya dibawah kontrol, karena satu kesalahan saja bisa mengacaukan Baekhyun lebih dari ini.

"Seharusnya aku pulang lebih awal... Seharusnya kau tidak perlu marah dan menarikku dari cafe semalam..."

Baekhyun tersedu-sedu sambil menutup wajah tangisnya dengan kedua tangan dan menunduk.

Jaehyun menutup mata sejenak sebelum tersenyum, memaksakan senyumannya.

"Iya sayang... Maafkan aku juga, ya. Lain kali kau harus lebih menurut padaku agar aku tidak perlu marah lagi padamu..."

Jaehyun berusaha memberi pengertian. Tangan kokohnya membelai surai Baekhyun dari belakang, lalu bergerak mengecup kening kekasihnya yang basah oleh keringat.

"Iya, sayang... Aku janji. Kumohon jangan marah lagi..."

Baekhyun berhambur memeluk pinggang Jaehyun dan merebahkan kepalanya didada bidang pria itu.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Baekhyun baru bisa merasakan lagi pelita kecil menerangi lorong gelap tempatnya bernaung.

**e)(o**

"Ibu."

Setelah selesai menemani Baekhyun sarapan dan mengantarkan kekasihnya ke kamar mandi, Jaehyun kembali menemui calon mertuanya di ruang makan.

"Ya?"

Ibu Baekhyun berhenti dari aktifitasnya menata piring dan kembali mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Jaehyun.

"Soal Baekhyun, dan pernikahan kami... Aku ingin dia sembuh sebelum hari pernikahan tiba."

Dalam hitungan detik, Ibu kehilangan gurat-gurat senyum yang semula menghiasi wajahnya, menggantikannya dengan raut wajah bisu, tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kita bisa cari dokter yang hebat, dari luar negeri bila perlu. Bipolar Baekhyun sudah benar-benar akut. Aku mencintai Baekhyun... Sangat mencintainya. Tapi aku tak yakin berumah tangga dengan Baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti dapat membuatnya bertahan lama."

Jaehyun mengatakan semua kalimat itu benar-benar dari hatinya. Ia hampir menyerah untuk menjadi pria pendamping bagi Baekhyun, namun cintanya yang begitu dalam pada sosok itu yang membuatnya bertahan hingga detik ini.

Awalnya ibu tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang kalut, namun setelah tegak dari wajah tertunduknya, wanita paru baya itu menjawab.

"Kita lakukan... Kita lakukan apapun untuk Baekhyun. Agar anakku bahagia, agar anakku bisa bahagia bersamamu."

**e)(o**

"Ibu, kita mau kemana?"

Suatu siang dihari Minggu, Ibu dan Baekhyun duduk dikursi penumpang dengan seorang supir pribadi yang mengendarai sedan hitam, mobil milik Jaehyun.

"Dan kenapa Pak Kim yang membawa mobil? Kita bisa pakai mobilku dan aku yang mengendara, Bu..."

Baekhyun mengulang protesnya karena sejak tadi ibu hanya duduk diam sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Sudah, diam saja Baekhyun... Ibu hanya ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat."

Dan mobil tetap melaju membelah jalan, hingga memasuki tol asing bagi Baekhyun. Palang jalan diatas menunjukkan arah daerah yang bernama Julgok, tempat yang belum pernah Baekhyun kunjungi sebelumnya.

Sebelum Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk kembali bicara, Ibu menarik kepala Baekhyun untuk rebahan dibahu sempitnya. Baekhyun tak bisa berkata apa-apa, untuk sejenak ia hanya ingin menuruti permintaan ibunya dan menikmati belaian dari wanita itu.

Ia tidak pernah tahu, jalan ini akan membawanya ketempat dimana gerbang kehidupan baru dimulai. Tempat dimana ada seseorang yang akan merubah hidupnya, segalanya mulai dari titik nol hingga ke titik dimana ia berdiri dan bernafas saat ini.

**e)(o**

Semua orang tahu bahwa udara dingin yang membawa embun sejak semalam adalah pertanda awal datangnya musim gugur, transisi cuaca menuju musim salju dipenghujung tahun. Ketika pertama kali kakinya melangkah keluar mobil, suhu yang menyambutnya sedikit berbeda dibanding tempatnya di Wangju, Seoul. Baekhyun mengeratkan mantel coklat yang membalut tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dalam saku. Disini lebih dingin, dan angin dari timur lebih sering datang menerbangkan surai brunettenya yang lembut.

Hal pertama kali yang dilihat oleh matanya adalah, tubuhnya kini berpijak diatas dataran aspal yang tinggi. Perbukitan hijau dengan gradasi warna ungu dan kuning dibeberapa titik cukup jelas terlihat walau kabut melayang-layang diudara. Satu hal yang ia tahu, Julgok adalah daerah yang jauh dari kebisingan kota dan... Indah.

"Aku tidak tahu jika dalam 1 jam perjalanan akan ada tempat sebagus ini di Seoul."

Baekhyun menggumam pelan sambil menghirup udara yang juga terasa berbeda dari tempatnya biasa tinggal.

"Kita masih di Seoul, kan?"

Baekhyun menatap balik ibunya, mengulum tawa karena pertanyaannya sendiri terdengar sedikit konyol.

Ibu tersenyum ke arah putra satu-satunya itu dan mengangguk, sebelum menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk berjalan mengikutinya. "Ayo, kita masuk."

Baekhyun hampir melupakan bahwa mobil mereka memang berhenti didepan pelataran sebuah rumah 2 lantai. Dari luar, nuansa _Cottage_ terlihat kentara mulai dari desain, warna--dominan putih gading dan coklat-- dan material bangunan lain yang merupakan perpaduan antara beton, kayu dan bata. Pot-pot bunga berjajar disepanjang batu setapak yang mengantarkan langkah mereka ke depan 5 anak tangga menuju pintu. Baekhyun tidak mengira jika bangunan klasik ala Eropa akan terlihat secantik ini aslinya jika dilihat dari dekat.

Disini tidak ada bel. Ibu Baekhyun mengetuk pintu dengan bantuan gelang tembaga ukiran yang menempel didaun pintu. Setelah beberapa kali ketukan, terdengar langkah seseorang dari dalam dan Baekhyun menunggu dengan banyak tanda tanya yang melintas dipikirannya; tentang siapa pemilik rumah ini, apa hubungannya dengan ia dan ibu, dan untuk apa mereka datang kemari. Semua pertanyaan masih berkejaran dikepalanya sampai seseorang muncul membukakan pintu.

"Selamat siang."

Secara alami Baekhyun hanya ikut membungkuk saat ibunya memberi hormat beberapa derajat kepada wanita pemilik rumah.

"Oh, selamat siang. Selamat datang, Nyonya Byun."

Saat itu juga, wanita yang terlihat sebaya dengan ibunya itu mempersilahkan mereka memasuki rumah bergaya _Cottage_ ini.

"Aku sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian sejak tadi."

Ujarnya tersenyum ramah nan lembut, seraya duduk bersamaan dengan Ibu dan Baekhyun yang mengambil tempat disofa berhadapan dengan tuan rumah.

"Saat itu, aku tak sengaja melihat portal iklan yang memuat ceritamu disebuah blog. Kupikir, kita berdua memiliki perasaan yang sama tentang anak-anak kita."

Wanita itu lagi-lagi memulai, yang membuat Baekhyun memandangnya dan ibunya bergantian dengan wajah bingung yang kentara.

"Aku sangat senang saat mengetahui tulisan singkatku direspon olehmu. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak..."

Ibu Baekhyun kembali menunduk singkat sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihnya. Wanita disebrang juga menghaturkan kalimat yang sama sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun ingin sekali membuka mulutnya sekarang dan bertanya, apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan dan tulisan apa yang pernah di posting ibunya disebuah blog. Namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus lebih lama membisu karena si pemilik rumah berdiri sambil berkata,

"Mari, kita kebelakang. Chanyeol sudah menunggu Byun Baekhyun di kebun bunga kami."

Dengan ramah, wanita itu menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengajaknya untuk kedalam. Baekhyun sempat memandang ragu kearah ibunya, namun wanita yang ia tatap hanya mengangguk dan mengharapkan Baekhyun mau mengikuti nyonya rumah itu ke kebun bunganya untuk menemui seseorang.

Seseorang yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

**e)(o**

Baekhyun melewati lorong-lorong rumah dimana setiap dinding terpasang banyak display foto. Kebanyakan adalah potrait anak laki-laki yang tampan yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun untuk memperhatikannya sepanjang perjalanan. Wanita itu seperti memahami ketertarikan Baekhyun terhadap bingkai-bingkai foto yang dipajangnya, membuat wanita itu mau membuka obrolan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun.

"Itu Chanyeol kecil kami."

_Chanyeol kecil?_

_Jadi__ Chanyeol masih anak-anak?_

"Dia manis..."

Baekhyun hanya membalas demikian, karena hanya itu satu-satunya kalimat yang melintas dikepalanya. Wanita yang belakangan diketahui memiliki marga Park dari suaminya ini hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian Baekhyun.

Mereka berhenti didepan pintu kaca besar yang menampilkan dengan jelas wujud taman yang berada dibaliknya. Halaman ini cukup luas untuk ukuran sebuah kebun bunga pribadi. Tanaman lebih banyak dipajang berderet dalam poly bag. Embun membuat setiap permukaan dedaunan hijau menjadi lembab dan dihiasi oleh titik-titik air. Baekhyun menyadari siluet seseorang yang duduk di ayunan kayu disudut taman. Seorang pemuda, dengan postur sedikit lebih tinggi dari Jaehyun dan rambut hitam yang menawan. Baekhyun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sebelum bertanya

"Dia sia-"

"Chanyeol senang saat tahu kau akan berkunjung hari ini."

Nyonya Park memotong, membuat Baekhyun kehilangan semua khayalan-khayalannya tentang sosok Park Chanyeol yang mungil dan lucu. Dia tidak menyangka jika semua foto-foto indah itu merupakan gambar yang diambil dari masa lalu.

Baekhyun sempat berpikir mungkin ia sedang memenuhi undangan perjodohan, karena dilihat dari posturnya Chanyeol adalah pria dengan umur yang sebaya dengannya. Tapi untuk apa, ia bertanya sekali lagi karena Jaehyun adalah calon suaminya dalam kenyataan.

Baekhyun dipersilahkan memasuki rumah kaca itu untuk menghampiri Chanyeol. Semula ia ragu untuk menepuk pundak itu agar dia menoleh, jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk langsung berdiri dihadapannya dan mengajukan jabatan tangan.

Ia bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol sekarang, yang mendongakkan kepala saat menyadari sepasang sepatu berdiri dihadapannya, dan memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan mata besar yang memiliki kesan tajam.

"Hai, aku Byun Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan dengan secarik senyum yang terpahat dibibir merah mudanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat canggung karena hampir satu menit ia tak mendapat _feedback_ apapun dari lawan bicaranya ini.

**e)(o**

Kembali ke waktu yang sama namun dalam sudut pandang yang berbeda, pemuda 22 tahun yang mengenakan mantel abu-abu itu duduk diatas ayunan kayu yang usianya tampak cukup tua. Kaki panjangnya menjulur, sesekali tertekuk untuk memberi sedikit gerakan pada ayunan yang dinaikinya. Tak ada sesuatu yang benar-benar sedang ia pikirkan saat ini. Ia hanya teringat pada perkataan ibunya semalam, bahwa seseorang yang fotonya terlihat di screen iPad akan datang mengunjungi kediamannya hari ini. Potrait seorang pemuda dengan surai brunette yang indah, mata kristal dan kelopak yang melengkung seperti bulan sabit, bibirnya merah muda, dan kulit seputih kapas yang tanpa cacat seperti porcelain.

Kala itu, sosok dalam gambar mampu membuat pandangannya teralih dari rubik 12 sisi yang ia mainkan, bahkan membuatnya melupakan potongan puzzle dilantai yang ingin ia selesaikan malam itu. Park Chanyeol, pemuda penderita _Spectrum Autism_ yang diiringi oleh _Mental Retardation_ tingkat didik, untuk pertama kalinya menyadari bahwa didalam dunia yang ia miliki ternyata bukan hanya ada dirinya seorang. Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol ingin keluar dari _"zona diri sendiri"_ yang selama ini membuatnya tak bisa peduli pada hal sekitar.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol ingin mengenali seseorang melebihi siapapun yang pernah ia temui.

"Hai, aku Byun Baekhyun."

Seperti dalam dongeng, seseorang yang kau pikirkan akan muncul dihadapanmu begitu kau menghendakinya.

**e)(o**

Baekhyun ragu-ragu untuk menyembunyikan kembali tangannya yang terlanjur terjulur dihadapan Chanyeol, mengingat sudah semenit ia tak mendapat balasan jabatan tangan seperti yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Ia pikir, mungkin Chanyeol tidak menyukainya dan Nyonya Park berbohong soal anaknya yang benar-benar menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun hari ini.

Tahu bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar dalam posisi kesulitan dan bingung, Nyonya Park menghampiri keduanya disudut rumah kaca dan tersenyum sembari menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Baekhyun, mengelusnya lembut.

Baekhyun bisa mendengar wanita paru baya itu menghela nafas pelan sebelum bercerita.

"Anakku... Chanyeol punya riwayat keterbelakangan mental dan autisme, sejak umurnya 6 tahun. Kuharap kau masih mau berteman dengannya setelah mengetahui hal ini."

Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir bahwa pemuda dengan fisik normal dan setampan Chanyeol memilki keterbelakangan mental seperti yang didengarnya sekarang.

Semua hanya terdengar... _Tidak masuk akal._

Dengan wajah yang masih menyembunyikan keterkejutan, Baekhyun menggeleng pelan tanda bahwa ia tidak mempermasalahkan semua itu. Ia bukannya tidak bisa menerima keadaan mental Chanyeol yang seperti ini, hanya saja ia terus bertanya pada Tuhan apakah dunia cukup adil jika Chanyeol, pria 22 tahun dihadapannya menjalani hidup dengan _down syndrome _yang membuat sensoris dan motoriknya tak sesempurna orang normal.

Dan itu membuat hatinya sakit.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang saat itu menunduk. Sedikit banyak, mungkin ia paham bagaimana rasanya saat mengetahui kekurangan pada dirimu dijadikan bahan perbincangan oleh orang lain. Saat melihat Chanyeol, rasanya ia seperti mematut diri didepan cermin dan memandang refleksi dirinya sendiri.

Ia tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Psikis dan mental mereka sama-sama tak sesempurna orang normal. Chanyeol dengan _Spectrum Autism _dan_ Retradation Mentalnya_, Baekhyun dengan _Bipolar Disorder_ akut yang menggelayuti kejiwaannya selama belasan tahun. Orang-orang membicarakan mereka, menggambarkan tentang bagaimana gejala dan ciri-cirinya, cara menghadapi orang sepertinya, dan berakhir dengan pandangan iba dan kasihan. Rasa kasihan hanyalah alibi untuk membuat mereka dijauhi, karena orang-orang lebih memilih untuk menghindari mereka yang tak bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sesempurna orang-orang normal.

Baekhyun tak berpikir lama untuk duduk dihadapan Chanyeol, pria tampan dengan rahang tegas, dagu runcing dan hidung yang simetris. Ia tahu tangisannya turun bukan karena rasa kasihan, melainkan secara mental ia belum siap untuk mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya tentang Chanyeol. Bipolar membuat jiwanya begitu rentan terhadap sedikit saja guncangan. Namun saat Chanyeol memberanikan diri menatap balik wajahnya, menempatkan ibu jarinya dipelipis Baekhyun untuk menyeka air matanya yang turun, Baekhyun merasakan sesak yang luar biasa didalam dadanya. Melihat ketidak adilan yang harus diderita Chanyeol membuatnya tak berdaya dan bingung, siapa yang harus disalahkan atas apa yang terjadi pada pria malang ini.

Ibu Baekhyun yang melihat anaknya menangis tersedu-sedu dihadapan Chanyeol, ingin segera berlari menghampiri Baekhyun untuk menenangkan pemuda itu. Ia tahu, tangis Baekhyun yang seperti ini adalah kesedihan yang dibawa oleh gangguan Bipolarnya yang kambuh. Baekhyun mungkin turut sedih dengan keadaan Chanyeol, namun Bipolar memperparah tingkat kesedihannya hingga ia benar-benar jatuh terpuruk.

Namun seorang pria paru baya menahan langkah Ibu Baekhyun. Pria itu, Tuan Park, mengisyaratkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya butuh waktu untuk membuat pertemuan mereka memiliki kesan yang lebih baik, kesan yang indah dimana mereka bisa mengesampingkan hal tentang _siapa kau_ dan _siapa aku_.

Pertemuan indah yang akan seperti;

_"Aku Byun Baekhyun."_

dan

_"Aku Park Chanyeol."_

**e)(o**

Diperjalanan pulang, Baekhyun tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang ibu. Ia membaringkan kepala di bahu sempit ibunya, menerima belaian yang ia harap dapat membuatnya terlelap dalam mimpi.

Namun sekarang, hal itu sungguh terdengar mustahil.

Baekhyun memandang kosong kearah jalan yang dibelah oleh sedan hitam yang ditumpanginya, dengan mata terbuka dan sisa-sisa air mata yang mengering. Kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Park tak pernah berhenti mengulang dipikirannya seperti roda film yang tak memiliki akhir.

Chanyeol terlahir dengan normal, tumbuh menjadi anak yang menyukai sepak bola yang aktif dan cerdas. Namun semua harapan tentang menjadi pemain sepak bola professional dimasa depan itu terhenti ketika usianya menginjak 6 tahun. Chanyeol mulai menunjukkan gejala umum seorang anak yang memiliki kecenderungan autisme. Pelan-pelan, ia mulai berhenti mengeksplor kemampuan komunikasinya dan lebih senang menyendiri. Chanyeol lebih tertarik dengan rubik dibanding si kulit bundar yang menjadi temannya selama ini. Lambat laun, kemampuan Chanyeol dalam menyampaikan bahasa verbal semakin menurun. Motoriknya pun kasar, ia tidak bisa memegang pensil atau benda lain dengan sempurna. Chanyeol berhenti menekuni pelajaran teoritis dan hanya tertarik menyelesaikan soal matematika.

Sampai dalam suatu test _Phsycological-Educational Profile _yang ia ikuti, hasil menyatakan bahwa Chanyeol memiliki kecenderungan _Spectrum Autism_ yang dibarengi oleh Tuna Grahita tingkat didik. Hasil test menunjukan tingkat IQ-nya hanya sekitar 70 - 682. Meski Chanyeol bukan tergolong dalam keterbelakangan mental yang parah, tapi kekurangannya tetap saja membuat Chanyeol tertinggal dibanding yang lain.

Dan 2 tahun setelah Chanyeol menjalani hari-harinya sebagai penyandang autisme dan retradasi mental, seorang dokter menyatakan bahwa penyebab dari keterbelakangan mental Chanyeol dikarenakan terjadinya intoksikasi saat kehamilan. Ibu Chanyeol, diketahui sering mengalami stress saat hamil dan mengonsumsi obat penenang secara terus menerus hingga menimbulkan efek _teratogenic_.

Mereka bilang, Chanyeol memiliki kesempatan untuk sembuh walau kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Selain melakukan berbagai macam terapi seperti terapi fisik, sosial, visual, okupasi hingga biomedik yang rutin dilakukan, satu lagi cara yang ada adalah dengan pembedahan otak untuk membuka kembali pendarahan subdural dan kraniostenosis (penutupan sutura otak yang terlalu cepat) dengan meotde bedah kraniotomi. Namun dengan resiko lumpuh otak permanen, baik ibu dan ayah Chanyeol tidak berani untuk mengambil langkah seberat itu untuk saat ini.

Ditengah larutnya Baekhyun dalam lamunannya tentang Park Chanyeol dan senyum terakhir yang ia terima ketika mengucapkan _sampai jumpa_, ibu Baekhyun memecah sunyi dengan suara tenornya yang lembut.

"Park Chanyeol yang akan menolongmu untuk sembuh dari Bipolar..."

Entah kenapa, perkataan ibunya dapat dengan mudah membuat semua kekalutan dan kegelisahan dalam hati Baekhyun terpecah berkeping-keping. Matanya membuka lebar, dan kepalanya pelan-pelan menjauh dari bahu ibunya.

Tatapan mata Baekhyun mengandung sejuta tanya, meminta Ibu untuk memberikan penjelasan tentang pernyataannya tadi.

"Ibu dan Jaehyun sempat berkonsultasi dengan seorang dokter yang datang dari Inggris. Dia bilang, Bipolarmu bisa dikendalikan lewat interaksi dengan seorang penyandang autisme dan keterbelakangan mental. Berinteraksi lebih banyak dengan Chanyeol akan membuatmu mampu melatih emosi dan menjaga suasana hatimu tetap stabil, dan kau tidak akan mudah stress seperti hari-hari biasanya. Ibu sangat bersyukur, lambat laun kau bisa sembuh dengan terapi seperti ini."

Baekhyun seperti mendengar nyanyian surga saat mendengar nama Park Chanyeol dan membayangkan keajaiban apa saja yang bisa diberikan pemuda itu padanya.

Saat itu, sudah terpahat kekal didalam hati dan pikiran Baekhyun, bahwa pemuda rupawan itu terlahir untuk menjadi malaikatnya.

Malaikat yang membuat Baekhyun menemui jalan terang didalam sebuah lorong yang ia kira tak memiliki ujung.

Malaikat yang membuatnya mampu melupakan segala hal. Melupakan kesakitannya, melupakan beban dalam hidupnya, melupakan berbagai kejadian penting yang biasa ia ingat.

Bahkan sejenak melupakan Jaehyun untuk pertama kali tanpa disadarinya.

**e)(o**

_To Be Continued_

A/N: If you wanna see an update soon, please leave your **review **here :)

Its far from easy to describe how Chanyeol's reaction would be when he first saw Byun Baekhyun. Its more difficult to explain Chanyeol's retradation mental behaviour than when I wrote Baekhyun's Bipolar disorder symptomps. Gosh I think I couldnt make it but see, I hope I didnt disappoint you.

If you done read until that _TBC_ sign appear, please leave your feedback here (**Review, Follow, and Fav)**

I'm not expecting you would praise my work but I just want to know did you enjoy reading it or nah. I feel sorry if I made some typos here and there since i didnt do much for editing. I wish this chapter is long enough tho


	2. Episode 2

**EPISODE 2**

**e)(o**

Tanpa sadar, dalam sebulan Baekhyun telah menata ulang banyak hal dalam hidupnya saat ini.

Sebagai contoh, pelan-pelan ia mulai menghilangkan kebiasaan mengunjungi cafe disebrang gedung universitas sepulang kuliah. Baekhyun berhenti menjadi pecandu Latte yang senang memandangi para pejalan kaki diluar etalase selama berjam-jam. Ia juga tidak lagi mendatangi toko musik hanya untuk membeli album dengan genre yang sama; ballad.

Sejak kalimat _"bergaul dengan teman sebaya"_ menjadi hal yang kurang akrab baginya sedari kecil, Baekhyun lebih banyak menyendiri untuk menghindar dari interaksi yang lebih dekat dengan orang banyak diluar jam-jam sekolah atau kuliah. Ia tahu, Bipolar yang dideritanya mungkin tak akan memberi banyak efek merugikan bagi orang sekitar. Namun suatu saat jika ia tak dapat mengendalikan diri didepan orang-orang, Baekhyun tahu persis bahwa ia hanya akan jadi bahan gunjingan setelah semuanya terjadi. Tak dipungkiri, tentu masih ada banyak orang yang mau mengerti keadaannya. Seperti Ibu, teman kecilnya Kai, dan tentu saja Jung Jaehyun. Namun ada lebih banyak lagi orang yang tak bisa serta merta menganggap kondisi kejiwaan yang dimilikinya sebagai sesuatu yang wajar.

Selama hidup, Baekhyun telah mendengar banyak rumor tentang dirinya sendiri dimanapun ia menginjakkan kaki dan mencoba beradaptasi. Orang-orang akan membicarakannya sebagai sosok yang tempramental, cengeng, berlebihan, dan sebagainya. Baekhyun tidak ingin lagi mendengar lebih banyak hal menyakitkan dari mulut-mulut mereka yang tidak bisa mengerti. Ia bahkan tidak ingin tahu bagaimana perspektif dan cara pandang orang terhadap dirinya yang sedikit "_berbeda_".

Dan duduk menyendiri jauh dari keramaian adalah jawaban yang tepat untuk memenuhi harapan Baekhyun.

Namun sekarang, Baekhyun telah berhasil menggantikan kesendiriannya dengan sesuatu yang baru. Ia sudah membangun hubungan terikat batin pada seseorang yang membuatnya tak pernah merasa sendiri lagi; **Park Chanyeol**.

Baekhyun tertawa merasakan tubuhnya berayun melawan arus deras angin yang menerbangkan surai brunnetenya yang panjang. Seseorang menarik dan mendorong tali ayunannya berulang kali, tidak terlalu kuat karena seseorang itu tidak ingin sampai penumpang ayunannya terjatuh.

"Hihihi... Ayo lebih kuat lagi, Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang. Park Chanyeol, pemuda yang cacat secara intelegensi itu hanya menggeleng sambil tergugu.

"Ja...tuh. Ja-ngan cepat...cepat."

Dengan kepala yang sedikit miring, Chanyeol menggeleng beberapa kali dan satu tangannya melepas pegangan pada tali ayunan yang mulai berhenti bergerak.

Tangan itu berpindah, mengarah selurus pada seseorang yang ada didepan matanya. Irisnya yang gelap menangkap gambaran sosok pemuda berparas indah, dan tangannya yang kokoh hanya ingin menyentuh helaian rambut halus Baekhyun yang sesekali tertiup angin.

Tangannya mengambil sedikit helaian rambut itu. Tubuhnya yang tinggi memaksanya untuk menunduk, agar indra penciumannya bisa bersentuhan dengan pucuk kepala seseroang yang ia puja.

Park Chanyeol, dialah pemuda tuna grahita yang kini begitu memuja carrier bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau begitu menyukai rambutku, ya?"

Tanya Baekhyun, masih duduk diayunan sambil memandang Chanyeol diatasnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Chanyeol kembali membuang pandangannya ke arah lain sebelum mengangguk.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan berinisiatif untuk menyudahi permainan ayunan mereka. Ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, memegang kedua tangan pemuda itu yang menggantung disisi tubuhnya. Baekhyun mencoba mencari-cari celah agar mata mereka bisa saling bertatapan.

"Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun memanggil nama pria itu dengan nada manja, sambil mengayun-ayunkan kedua tangan mereka kekiri dan kanan.

Chanyeol hanya tidak bisa menolak saat Baekhyun sudah memanggil namanya dengan suara selembut alunan musik klasik. Ia tak dapat memungkiri lagi hasrat untuk kembali menatap wajah Baekhyun, walau hanya bisa memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang terkesan kosong dan alis yang sesekali berkedut.

Namun Chanyeol tahu dadanya terasa menghangat saat ia bisa mendengar dan merasakan nafas Baekhyun didekatnya.

"Peter-Yeol, saat ini aku ingin memasak sesuatu untukmu. Apa kau mau mencoba makanan buatanku?"

Peter-Yeol, atau lebih tepatnya Park Chanyeol, memerlukan beberapa detik untuk bisa merespon perkataan Baekhyun dengan anggukan; anggukan yang cepat.

"Wen...dy. Make something for...Peter-Yeol..."

Baekhyun adalah Wendy.

Karena Chanyeol adalah Peterpan baginya sekarang.

Baekhyun selalu kagum saat Chanyeol mulai melafalkan verba inggris dengan sangat fasih, dengan kemampuan yang jauh diatas Baekhyun. Autisme membuatnya memiliki kecerdasan (diatas rata-rata) dibidang tertentu, terutama matematika dan bahasa. Lisannya yang terbata-bata tak menyurutkan semangat Chanyeol untuk mempelajari bahasa asing, seperti itulah yang ia dengar dari Nyonya Park.

Baekhyun meloncat girang dan semangatnya benar-benar menggebu karena Chanyeol mau mencicipi masakannya hari ini.

Bipolar memang membuatnya menjadi over-react. Namun tingkat perasaan bahagianya memang benar-benar dikadar hyper kapanpun ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol.

Karena kehangatan dari Chanyeol bukanlah semu.

Karena kebahagian yang diberikan Chanyeol benar-benar nyata.

Dan berada didekat Chanyeol... Membuatnya merasa dilindungi.

Pelukan Chanyeol adalah tempat baginya untuk pulang dan bernaung.

**e)(o**

Sambil tersenyum Nyonya Park memenuhi permintaan Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan dapur untuknya dan Chanyeol, hanya untuk mereka berdua.

"Alright, lets get started!"

Baekhyun menepuk kedua tangannya setelah merasa apron yang ia pakai sudah terikat sempurna.

Chanyeol duduk didepan counter, mengusahakan matanya untuk tetap fokus melihat kearah Baekhyun yang begitu cantik dengan apron yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Chanyeol semakin memuja Baekhyun, andai saja kalimat seperti itu bisa keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau ingin omelet hari ini? Atau cup cake cokelat mungkin?"

Baekhyun menumpu kedua tangannya diatas counter dan memajukan tubuhnya untuk memandang Chanyeol lebih dekat.

Dengan tergugu dan tangan yang berusaha membentuk thumbs up sign, Chanyeol menjawab. "Anything is...fine.."

Dan Baekhyun tersenyum saat memikirkan sesuatu yang manis untuk dibuat, semanis harinya saat bisa terus bersama Chanyeol seperti ini.

**e)(o**

Dapur menjadi sunyi saat Baekhyun mencurahkan semua konsentrasinya untuk menghias cupcakes. Dengan bantuan piping bag, ia menyemprotkan krim diatas permukaan cupcakes vanila yang baru keluar dari panggangan beberapa menit lalu. Chanyeol menyukai saat-saat ini. Ia menemukan ketenangan saat melihat Baekhyun yang begitu berusaha keras membuatkan sesuatu untuknya. Pemuda cantik dengan sedikit peluh dikening pucatnya itu sama sekali tak mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain, walau sulit baginya untuk terus bertahan melihat objek yang sama dalam waktu lama.

Cacat yang dimilikinya membuat Chanyeol harus berusaha lebih keras dalam hal apapun, walau hanya untuk sekedar memandang Byun Baekhyun.

"Yeay! We are done!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas seolah berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan tepat waktu dan menjadi juara pertama.

Chanyeol, dengan pipi yang berkedut dan suara gagu, berusaha menampilkan senyumnya sambil bertepuk tangan kecil.

"Cupcakes ini untukmu. Semuanya."

Mata Chanyeol terlihat berbinar dan tangannya kembali bertepuk saat Baekhyun mendekatkan piring berisi 8 cupcakes kehadapan Chanyeol.

"Its...beautiful."

Baekhyun tersanjung dengan pujian Chanyeol.

"...just like... You..."

Chanyeol lagi-lagi memandang ke arah yang berbeda, membenturkan jari-jarinya yang terbuka satu sama lain.

Baekhyun harusnya mengucapkan terima kasih atas pujian Chanyeol. Namun entah mengapa ia hanya belum bisa menyampaikan kata-kata apapun untuk saat ini.

Karena Baekhyun terlalu malu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih dengan nada yang ringan.

Baekhyun terlalu tersipu untuk menganggap pujian Chanyeol hanya sekedar pujian biasa.

Baekhyun terlalu takut jika Chanyeol menyadari sudut pipinya yang memerah dan hangat, bersamaan dengan jantungnya yang berdegup tak terkendali.

e)(o

Hari itu, tersiar kabar bahwa alumni terbaik di Universitas tempat Baekhyun berkuliah akan melangsungkan pernikahan dalam waktu dekat.

Alumni yang lulus dengan predikat Cum Laude, mantan Presiden Mahasiswa dan role model bagi sebagian besar murid di Universitas; Jung Jaehyun.

Dan pemuda yang sekarang menduduki jabatan executive di perusahaan Real Estate itu akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan seseorang yang tak pernah disangka-sangka oleh semua penghuni kampus; Byun Baekhyun.

Entah dari mana kabar itu pertama mencuat, Baekhyun hanya menyesalkan mengapa semuanya malah jadi seperti ini.

Orang-orang tidak akan 'melepaskannya' begitu saja setelah mendengar fakta tersebut.

Dan seperti yang Baekhyun takutkan, ia tidak akan lolos dengan mudah dari kepungan teman-teman satu angkatannya.

"Hey, Drama Queen."

_Drama Queen._

Baekhyun adalah Drama Queen dimata teman-teman di Universitasnya. Itu semua karena Baekhyun adalah orang yang dikenal gampang menangis, gampang marah, gampang cemas, dan berbagai macam emosi lainnya yang dikeluarkan secara berlebihan.

Seseorang berhasil menghentikan langkahnya di ujung tangga. Baekhyun terdiam dengan tangan yang meremat tali tas, tak ingin menatap balik siapapun yang berada didekatnya saat ini.

"Drama apalagi yang sedang kau mainkan saat ini, huh? Apa kau berakting seperti Julia Roberts didepan Jaehyun sunbae, benar?"

Mendengar nama Julia Roberts, Baekhyun seperti tahu tuduhan macam apa yang akan dilontarkan para gadis-gadis popular dikampusnya.

"Kau pasti bertingkah seperti _slut_ di film _Pretty Woman_ untuk menggoda Jaehyun sunbae, iya kan?

Baekhyun tidak menggeleng, tidak juga mau mengangguk.

"Dan sekarang kau mau berakting jadi orang bisu?"

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya terdorong dan sekarang ia berdiri tersudut didepan dinding.

"Aku tahu permainan macam apa yang tengah kau rancang kali ini. Tapi aku yakin suatu saat Jaehyun sunbae akan menyesal karena telah memilihmu untuk jadi pasangan hidupnya!"

Dan untuk alasan apapun, kalimat-kalimat itu menghentak keras dan terdengar berluang-ulang ditelinganya.

Seakan Baekhyun harus benar-benar menyadari jika kalimat itu adalah fakta.

Apa yang ia dengar mungkin ada benarnya.

Cepat atau lambat, Jaehyun pasti akan sadar dan menyesal karena mencintai seseorang dengan penyakit jiwa sepertinya.

Baekhyun merosotkan tubuhnya dilantai dan menangis bersimpuh saat semua orang telah meninggalkannya di sudut tangga ini.

**e)(o**

Baekhyun kembali pada titik dimana depresi pelan-pelan menggerogoti tubuhnya, menelan jiwanya, dan membuatnya berulang kali mempertimbangkan opsi untuk mengakhiri hidup.

Ia tak pernah meninggalkan sepetak ruang yang minim pencahayaan, berudara pengap, dengan berbagai macam benda yang berserakan di lantai. Kamarnya yang gelap, sunyi dan senyap.

Ibu kembali kehilangan asa yang ia pikir semula telah memercikan harapan-harapan indah.

1 bulan yang ia lalui bersama Chanyeol juga pemulihan yang berangsur-angsur ditampakkan Baekhyun sebelumnya mendadak hangus hanya karena api dalam semalam.

Baekhyun terpuruk karena ia merasa Jaehyun hanyalah semu semata baginya. Tidak ada masa depan yang terlihat seperti apa yang dijanjikan pria itu padanya.

Jaehyun tiba dari Amerika 1 hari kemudian. Ia mendengar semua kabar tentang tunangannya dan langsung mengambil penerbangan paling pagi untuk pulang ke Seoul.

Dan Jaehyun ada disini untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun..."

Ini ketukan pintu yang keseribu dan Baekhyun tetap tak memberi jawaban. Jaehyun sempat ingin mendobrak lagi pintu kamar itu seperti yang biasa dilakukannya namun kali ini, ia hanya tak dapat memperlihatkan sosok "monster" itu lagi pada Baekhyun.

Jaehyun kembali kerumahnya dengan tangan hampa, tanpa hasil apapun.

Saat Jaehyun pun tak dapat menyelamatkan Baekhyun kali ini, satu-satunya orang yang melintas dipikiran Ibu adalah 1 nama...

Park Chanyeol.

**e)(o**

To Be Continued

A/N:

I'm not certain if I did the right thing to put that TBC sign here. I want to write more but knowing that its quite late already, i have to stop.

If you like my writings, leave your Review here and let me know what do you think about it

Oyasumi nasai~


End file.
